Music
by Domomomo
Summary: The voices of the world were music to his ears. Light Prussia/Hungary. Nation therapy AU.


_So I'm picking up this AU again because I love it so much. Expect a lot more from it! Also, Thomas/Austria's disorder is Auditory Schizophrenia, also known as Musical Ear Syndrome. It's a form of schizophrenia that comes from either deafness or overexposure to music, and often involves music constantly playing in one's head. For Thomas, violins. So, without further ado, enjoy and review!_

* * *

><p>"No… stop!"<p>

Thomas awoke to the sound of a thousand screeching violins, out of sync and concocting a hellish symphony of noise. Grunting in distress and slick with sweat, he attempted to block out the sound, but he couldn't keep it out. He never could. The terrifying tune continued to reverberate through his mind, and in that moment he'd have done anything, absolutely anything to make it stop.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been sitting there, shaking and crying and so, so tired, but eventually the mental orchestra dimmed, a calmer melody playing in his head. His heavy breaths still quivered with each intake of air, but his tears had dried, and he reminded himself that he must endure only one more day until his reprieve from the music arrived.

Thomas let Roderich overcome him, his more refined and collected personality granting him peace.

Just one more day.

* * *

><p>As he walked through the threshold of the community center, Thomas was recalled what he loved most about Hetalia: World Series – the constant sound. Among the other hundred-some people there was always noise, whether it was excited chattering or excitable nations getting up to their usual hijinks. With all the activity and noise the songs were drowned out, his brain too busy trying to process all the other things going on.<p>

"Hey hey, Rodster!"

"Hello, Roderich!"

Thomas looked up to see his friends Prussia and Hungary (or Gilbert and Elizabeta, Garrett and Elizabeth, whichever you preferred, really) waving him over, one wearing a shit-eating grin and the other a warm smile. Thomas scoffed as only Roderich would, pushing up his glasses with poise. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me things like that."

Gilbert snorted. "Come on, you love it. I _know_ you do. Isn't that right, Lizzy?"

In turn, she rolled her eyes. "No, it's pretty stupid." Elizabeta ignored Gilbert and his complaints, her attention refocusing on Thomas. "So how have you been? Over your cold yet?"

"Yes, I'm feeling quite a bit better now, thank you." Thomas quickly pushed aside the distasteful memory of endless coughing and a perpetual runny nose last month. Becoming sick was never pleasant. "I trust you two have been well?"

In a way that was more Garrett than Prussia, Gilbert blushed, subtly squeezing Elizabeta's hand atop the table. "Things have been pretty chill, right Lizzy?"

Elizabeta blushed as well. "Mhmm." Leaning in as if she was divulging a particularly interesting secret she added, "Ludwig's been doing well too. He and Feliciano are getting rather close, don't you think? It's adorable."

"Totally," Gilbert agreed. "I mean, I never thought that West swung that way, but I'm happy for him, ya know? Couldn't have picked a better kid to hook up with."

"And his brother! Have you noticed the way Lovino and Antonio are pretty much all over each other? They're dating, I know it!"

Prussia scoffed and rolled his eyes, nudging Hungary in a 'knock it off' type gesture. "Stop butting in on other people's business, Lizzy. You're being creepy."

"Whatever." Changing the subject, she addressed Thomas. "So you know that Chinese restaurant on 8th and Pine? I was thinking Gilbert and I go eat there this weekend—" ("Since when?") "—so would you want to join us? You can bring Vash too." Thomas was tempted to roll his eyes when Hungary raised her eyebrows insinuatingly.

"It sounds nice. I'd love to go."

"Great!"

With that, the trio chattered about recent goings-ons, joined by more and more nations until the meeting officially started.

The voices of the world were music to his ears.


End file.
